As the first time
by BravieT5
Summary: Rachel, con tan solo siete u ocho años de edad, conoce a su mejor amigo y compañero de vida, al mismo tiempo en que conoce amigos de verdad que le darán su amistad incondicional. (Bbrae, Robstar con una pizca de Cybee y/o Cyjinx) MyFirstHistory!
1. ¿Come Pegamento?

**~Ciudad Gótica, 2002, de Agosto 12~ (7:45 am)**

En una gran y lujosa casa, una pequeña de siete u ocho años de edad, se encontraba alistándose para su primer día de escuela en el primer grado de primaria.

-Madre… creo que no quiero ir a la escuela. Dice papa que esta llena de mediocres interesados en solo una cosa.- Dijo la pequeña Rachel dándole una mordida a su waffle con mantequilla derretida.

Su madre paro un momento de hacer el desayuno y la miro con cariño.

-¿Y que es esa cosa? Si se puede saber…-Dijo continuando con su labor.

-Siempre pregunto, pero luego cambia de tema o me ignora.- Rachel dijo con simpleza, tomándole poca importancia al asunto.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, lo prometo. Solo trata de no acercarte a personas así, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora pásame el cepillo- Rachel le dio el cepillo para cabello. Su madre dejo de cocinar, se coloco detrás de ella y empezó a cepillar la hermosa cabellera de Rachel que le llegaba no mas de bajo de sus hombros.

-¿Y como voy a evitar a esas personas, si no se como son?- Hablo Rachel teniendo toda la razón del mundo.

-Mmmh, buen punto… Solo digamos que: Son "casi" iguales a tu padre.-

-O sea… ¿Inútiles, holgazanes y parásitos que solo se mueven para ir por cerveza o para mandar a otros que trabajan para el?-

-Jaja! Si, ¿Como no se me ocurrió antes? ¿Quien te dijo eso, querida?- Terminando de peinar a Rachel.

-La tía Eleazar, ¿Por qué? ¿Estuvo… mal que lo dijera?- Hablo Rachel temerosa de que haya dicho algo indebido.

Arella acaricio su rostro con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Claro que no, amor. Toma,- Dándole su almuerzo que estaba empacado en una bolsa de papel –Tiene pudin de postre.-

Rachel solo se limito a sonreír, inmediatamente sonó un claxon que provenía de afuera.

-Debe ser el autobús. Vamos, se hace tarde.- Dijo Arella, casi en susurro.

Rachel tomo su mochila, se despidió de su madre y salió de casa directamente hacia el autobús.

* * *

**~pov de Arella ~**

-¡Adiós madre!- Dijo mi pequeña Rachel sacando su manita por la ventanilla del autobús para despedirse. La imito, y agito mi mano en el aire en modo de despedida.

Aaah… mi nena esta creciendo… ¿Estará lista para esto? Es muy inocente para esta etapa, ¿Sera que Trigón tendrá razón? Ha, no lo creo, menciona una ocasión en que ese bueno para nada, tuvo razón…

"¡Vamos! No pasara nada si meto este papel de porquería brillosa al microondas" "El condón es para perdedores, Arella" "¿Que tiene de malo que la niña juegue con sus juguetes? Además no tienen tanto filo" Pensé recordando a mi bebe jugando con cuchillos y cada babosada que hizo el idiota de su padre.

Solo espero que Rachel este bien…

**~Fin de el pov de Arella~**

* * *

**~Momentos antes en el autobús~**

Rachel subió tímidamente al autobús, se sintió incomoda al observar tantos niños diferentes a ella, jugando y divirtiéndose,

-(Es como una jaula para monos…)- Pensó Rachel mirando a un niño que comía pegamento.

Rápidamente busco un asiento doble para ella y su mochila, y lo encontró… pero el niño come pegamento estaba adelante. Rachel dio un suspiro de frustración y camino hacia el asiento, se acomodo en la ventanilla y vio a su madre en la entrada de su casa, aprovecho ese momento para despedirse de ella.

-¡Adiós madre!- Saco su mano por la ventanilla y la sacudió en modo de despedida, su madre la imito y el autobús partió…

-¿Madre? ¿Es así como le llamas a tu mami?- Rachel escucho una voy aguda que provenía de el asiento de adelante.

-(Oh no, el come pegamento.)- Rachel pensó arrepentida por haberse sentado allí, y no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirle la mirada y contestarle.

-Si, ¿Hay algún problema?- Rachel contesto lo mas congelantemente posible para que la dejara en paz.

-No, ninguno… ¡Hola, soy Víctor!- Dijo Víctor animadamente tendiéndole la mano derecha llena de pegamento con baba, en forma de saludo.

-Uhhh- Dijo Rachel mirando la porquería que hacia su compañero.

-¡Oh si!- Dijo el chico come pegamento limpiando su mano en su camisa y volviéndosela a tender.

Rachel a penas tomo un dedo de Víctor y empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo en forma de saludo.

-Soy Rachel- Dijo la pequeña temiendo a ensuciarse.

-No le hagas caso, tiene problemas pzopologicos.- Se escucho otra voz aguda detrás de ellos y Rachel se volvió hacia ahí, Era otro niño de cabello negro y ojos azules y al lado de el, una niña pelirroja, ojiverde y de piel ligeramente bronceada.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- Pregunto descorsentadamente el come pegamento, Víctor.

-No lo se, eso fue lo que mi mami le dijo a mi abuela esta mañana, Pero creo que era malo… Mph -El niño respondió desinteresadamente- Hola, soy Richard Grayson…-Agrego. La niña a lado suyo le dio unos pequeños golpes en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?... Oh si!, y ella es Kori…-

-¡Holi!- Kori saludo alegremente, casi gritando.

-Rachel.-

-Yo soy Víctor-

-Y... ¿Desde cuando son amigos? este es el primer día de clases.-

-¡Desde esta mañana! ¿Verdad Kori?- Pregunto Richard emocionado.

-¡Si! Y parece que fue hace solo unos minutos...- Dijo Kori mirando al vacío.

* * *

**~ Flashback ~**

Kori subió al autobús y se sentó al lado de Richard.

-¡Hola! soy Kori ¿Y tú?-

-Richard- Respondió feliz.

-¡Glorioso!... ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

-¡Claro!-

* * *

**~Fin de el Flashback~**

-Aaah... Buenos tiempos-

-Sin duda... pero, llámenme Dick, Richard es de anciano- Dirigiéndose a Rachel y a Víctor, queriéndose ver cool.

El autobús paro un momento dejando subir a un niño con hermoso cabello dorado y ojos verde esmeralda brillantes.

* * *

_**Holi! BT5 reportándose! **_

_**Solo tenia que decir que, como ya lo habrán notado y además de que no se escribir fics... ¡Es mi primera historia publicada! Es un gran progreso para mi, nunca me he animado a subir mis "grandes historias" pero... espero que algún día estén arriba de esta.**_

_**Ya se que no les interesa, pero ¡Como sea! Quise compartir mi alegría desbordante con ustedes! xDD**_

_**En el próximo cap. aparecerá Gary?... No lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, Como si fuera la autora! ¬n¬ **_

_**Okay,see you in the next update. (Claro... si se me da la gana escribirlo, y si les da su gana volver, xD)**_


	2. ¡¡Pudín!

_Hehe holi, tanto tiempo, no? hehe *Se rasca la nuca* Siento la tardanza, pero me tardo 2 horas en terminar un parrafo! Ni siquiera he comenzado a escribir el Chap.2 de **¡Friendzone! **TnT. Y tambien perdonen que sea taan corto, que ademas de que no se como hablan los niños de esa edad, tambien tiene que ver con todo lo anterior... Muy bien, mejor los dejo leer, ;3 _

**_P.D= Los Titanes y el pudin no me pertenecen._**

* * *

El autobús paro un momento dejando subir a un niño con hermoso cabello dorado y ojos verde esmeralda brillantes.

No es como si les importara a los chicos, no, estaban concentrados en su importante decisión sobre que sabor de pudín es mejor para el almuerzo. Pero el destino (o sea, la autora) tuvo que intervenir azotando al pobre chico contra la ventanilla de Rachel al pasar por ahí, a causa de un giro brusco de el autobús.

-Como decía, el de fresa es delicioso, pero si lo comes demasiado...-Dijo Víctor ignorando completamente la situación.

-¡Víctor!- Rachel reprendiendo a Víc, señalando con la mirada al ojiverde.

-...Ya me callo...- Víctor cruzando los brazos y viendo feo a Rachel.

-Ammh, ¿hola? ¿Estas... bien?- Dijo Dick dirigiéndose al nuevo todavía pegado a la ventanilla.

-¡Claro! si estar bien significa, hacer el ridículo y que te duela mucho la cara... si, estoy muy bien.- Contesto con una mirada de "nótese el sarcasmo" , aún sin apartarse de la ventanilla.-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- Pregunto a Rachel- Ya sufrí demasiado como para estar al lado de el...- Refiriéndose a Vic.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo ofendido el ya mencionado.

-Ammh.. si?- Dijo Rachel compadeciéndose del chico.

-Gracias.- Agradecía mientras se apartaba de la ventanilla y quitaba la mochila de Rachel de su lugar.- Y bien... ¿De que hablaban?-

-¡Hablábamos de la delicia que es comer pudín!- Exclamo alegre Kori.

-Oh si, miren ¡Este es mi favorito!- Sacando un envase de pudín de tofu.

-Oigan, ¿Están seguros de que quieren meter al rarito a nuestra importante decisión? Quiero decir... come esa cosa blanca que parece gelatina de anís, pero mucho peor.- Pregunto Víctor mirando con asco al bocadillo de su compañero e importándole un cacahuate que el estuviera escuchando.

-Tu comes pegamento...-

-Si, ¡Pero sabe mucho mejor que esa cosa!-

Dick alza un dedo con la boca abierta para contradecir pero...

-Richard... cierra la boca.- Le dijo Víctor haciendo que Dick lo viera feo.

-Tal vez por que nunca lo has probado, ¡Anda, quizás te guste y seamos hermanos vegetarianos!- Dijo el ojiverde entusiasmado.

-Oh no, esto es demasiado para mi, ahora sale con que es vegetariano!- Exclamo horrorizado Vic.

-¡No exageres! Son muy ricos, y buenos para ti-i- Contesto casi cantando, el nuevo.

-¡Que se calle por favor!- Grito Víctor llevando sus manos a sus oídos y haciendo berrinche.

-No hagas caso, como decía, tiene problemas... No nos has dicho tu nombre, ¿como te llamas?- Pregunto Dick curioso.

-Mi nombre es Garfield, pero me pueden decir Gar, Gary... ¡O como quieran!-

-¿Garfield? ¿No es un gato holgazán que come lasaña y tiene un osito llamado puky?- Pregunto Víctor murmurando y volteando hacia otro lado.

-Si?... ¿Y cual es tu nombre, sabelotodo?- Pregunto con ceño fruncido a Vic.

-Tu peor pesadilla, tonto.- Respondió Vic defendiéndose.

-Hola, Tu peor pesadilla tonto, o ¿Debería decirte Tonto, de cariño?-

-Uuuuuh- Dijeron al unísono Dick y Kori moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo.

-A propósito, Garfield... ¿Donde esta Ody?-

-Uuuuuh- Siguieron.

-No lo se, tal vez se escondió cuando te vio... no le gustan los raritos come pegamento.-

-¡¿Buscas problemas niño bonito?!- Poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Y tu una paliza, albóndiga?- Iniciando la pelea con un empujón a Víctor.

Ambos peleaban como nunca antes, tanto así que parecía que se iban a desgarrar el uno al otro, era como una verdadera pelea urbana, brutal, y no apta para niños por sus sangrientas escenas.

Movían y chocaban sus manos arriba y abajo una y otra vez... como dos niñas en su primera pelea temiendo hacerle daño a la otra. Sin duda algo brutal.

-Chicos por favor... no se vayan a asesinar.- Dijo Rachel con ironía observando con aburrimiento a sus compañeros a punto de matarse como un par de niñitas.

-Muy bien suficiente, Kori, sepáralos.- Ordeno Dick, notando que estaban haciendo el ridículo frente a sus demás compañeros de atrás.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Kori alegre, para luego levantarse y separar con las dos manos a sus amigos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Todavía no termino con el!- Exclamo Gar con la mano de Kori reteniéndolo.

-¡Ja! Eso quisieras!- Replico Vic tratando de que Kori lo soltara.

-Lo siento amigos, mi código de compañerismo me lo impide.- Manteniéndolos separados.

-Aaah, bien... ya veras a la salida.- Dijo rindiéndose Gar a Víctor lanzándole una mirada asesina. -Entonces, Tu eres Dick, ella es Kori y la albóndiga es Víctor, ¿Cierto?- Gar agrego, Víctor solo le dedico una miradita asesina.

-Sipi- Contesto Kori, ya en su asiento.

-Pero... ¿y que hay de la chica linda a mi lado?-

-¿Rachel? ¿Linda? Uuuii, creo que hay química ahí.- Respondió Dick con mirada de picardía.

-¿Que ratas es química?- Pregunto desconcertado Gar.

-Mhp, Pero suena algo amoroso.- Manteniendo esa tonta mirada.

-¡Oh, amo el amor! Siempre veo películas de ese genero con mi niñera, sin duda harían una pareja esplendida!-

-De echo.-

Cada palabra de esa conversación hacia sentir mas y mas incomoda a Rachel, por lo tanto a Gar no le molestaba mucho, es mas, ni siquiera sabia de que estaban hablando.

-Oigan, hablando así, ¿Quien les parece lindo o linda, de aquí?- Hablo Rachel queriendo cambiar de tema.

-No lo se... ¿Que tal ella? ¿O ella?- Dijo Víctor señalando a un par de chicas.

-En el aspecto atractivo... yo diría que el.- Kori uniéndose señalando a un chico pelirrojo.

-Ammh... ella.- Dijo Dick tomándole poca importancia y señalando a una chica también pelirroja.

-El.- Rachel a un chico pelinegro.

-A parte de Rach... no, nadie.-

-Uuuuii- La burla de los chicos y el sofoco de Rachel no duraron demasiado ya que los interrumpió el anuncio del conductor de la llegada a la escuela.

-¡Wheee! ¡¿No están emocionados por nuestro primer día?! ¡Es simplemente glorioso!- Exclamo Kori con entusiasmo, bajando a toda prisa del autobús.

-Ella siempre es así?- Pregunto Gar a Dick bajando de mala gana.

-No lo se, supongo que si.- Siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Aaaah- Suspiro de frustración de parte de Víctor- He oído varias cosas sobre la escuela y creánme que ninguna es bonita.- Agregó.

-Tal vez... pero alguna cosa tendrá de bueno- Dijo Rachel.

Ya todos estaban fuera del autobús y una maestra les indico el aula a donde debían ir...

* * *

_¿__Víctor y Gar harán las paces? ¿Rachel soportará las burlas de sus amigos? ¿Pasará algo entre Rach y Gar mas adelante? ¿Que sabor de pudin comerán a la hora del almuerzo?_

_Hahah, y muchisimas gracias a :**Viker23, DarkFire0407, moradita778, Sonatika-San y conorkurasay **por sus hermosos reviews, *w*_

_See you in the next update! _


End file.
